Secret Relationships
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happens in Ecuador'. Random romantic/humorous moments between Mallory and Wildwing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

This is the sequel to What Happens in Ecuador. Also, this is not going to be like my other stories. This is just random normal everyday romantic moments between Mallory and Wildwing.

Secret Relationships

"Who did it?!" Nosedive charged into the rec room holding his empty carton of ice cream. Everyone turned away from the television to see what he was going on about.

"Oh not this again." Tanya muttered, resting her chin on her hand.

Duke rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Duke did you do this?"

"No." His voice raising with annoyance, turning away to glare at the large monitor that they used for a television.

"You're the only one sneaky enough! This is a prank isn't it! Well it gone a little too far!" Nosedive exclaimed waving the empty carton back and front.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow at his brother, wondering when this started happening. Glancing at Duke, he saw the pure frustration written across his face. The ex-thief was sensitive about being accused of stealing things, as they had learned when Falcone had escaped from prison. Duke took going straight very serious, so being accused of stealing hurt his feelings and in turn caused him to lash out.

Sighing, the leader glanced over at the one duck his mind always circled around. She was wearing jean shorts with a white mid-drift long sleeved top. She looked good. The outfit showed off her toned body but wasn't unusual in terms of what Mallory would wear. The red head had the smallest of smirks tilting the side of her orange beak as she listened to Nosedive rant but kept her eyes on the screen. Glancing at the tv, he confirmed there was nothing on that would make her laugh. Was she the one stealing Dive's ice cream? From the look on her face, he would say yes. The little minx. This was probably revenge for all the times Dive had pranked her. He had to admit, it was funny but in the same token her little prank was going to start causing disharmony amongst the team, mainly between Dive and Duke. At some point, as the leader, he was going to have to step in before it got out of hand.

Mallory sighed and got up going to the kitchen. Wildwing watched her leave the room. Checking the others, he found Grin ignoring Duke and Dive's argument and Tanya forcing her focus on the tv, though he could see the irritated crease in her eyebrows. Discreetly getting up, he casually left the room to pursue his feisty little red head. After Ecuador, they had chosen to keep their relationship under wraps, since they didn't want it to affect the team.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw her pouring herself a glass of water. "Hey Mal." She jumped a little but looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh hey. I thought you were Nosedive coming in to rant about stolen ice cream." She turned back and glopped down the clear liquid.

"No but I do want to ask you about that." He leaned again the counter and crossed his arms.

Mallory glanced over her shoulder at him. Emerald eyes wondered over his brawny arms but then turned away going back to what she was doing. "Oh?"

"Was it you?"

"Nope." The answer was too quick.

"Hmmm. Funny I would have bet money it was you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of the look on your face when he complains about it."

"Can't I find it funny that he is getting back what he puts out there?" Bending over to place the empty glass in the dishwasher, she looked back at Wildwing and smirked, seeing that his eyes were focused on her rear end. Mallory stood back up, closing the dishwasher. Before she could turn around fingers trailed up the back of her bare thigh, tickling it and making her jump a little.

"I suppose you can." He was suddenly next to her, whispering in her ear. Mallory blushed as his hand moved to her waist. Mallory leaned back into him a little. "But if I find out it's you, I'm going to have to punish you." The body heat at her back suddenly disappeared. Turning around to find him gone. _"Why did he leave?"_ Her answer came through the door, rubbing her head like she had a headache. Tanya sat down at the table, rolling her eyes at the boys arguing.

"You okay?" Mallory took a seat next to her.

"Oh yeah just wanted to get away from Nosedive and Duke for a second. For some reason, they feel the need to have their argument right in front of the tv."

"Oh brother." It was Mallory's turn to roll her eyes.

"Doesn't matter I wasn't really interested in the movie anyway. I think I'm gonna go do some upgrade work. I've been meaning to get to it. Beside there are some that are overdue."

Mallory nodded. "Alright. See you later." Once Tanya was working, it was hard to pull her out of it, she would most likely be in her lab for the rest of the night. The door opened and the sounds of arguing could be heard over the television before the door closed behind the blonde tech, silencing the kitchen once again.

Looking at the time on her com, she shrugged and went to find something to entertain herself with until later tonight. After all she had a prior engagement.

…..

The halls of the Pond were always brightly lit since they were underground, it made sneaking around much more difficult. At least she didn't have to go past Duke's room. Otherwise she would never get away with this. Mallory poked her head out her door, scanning the hallways for any sign of life. It was all clear.

As quiet as possible she stealthily made her way down the hall towards her destination. She really shouldn't be sneaking around like this but it was necessary. Checking around a corner she found it clear and moved quickly to the door, getting ready to type in the code to unlock the room when her hand was suddenly seized in a larger hand. She gasped as she was spun around and pushed back into the metal door. "Where do you think you're going?" She looked up at the duck that had her cornered a glared. Wildwing smirked teasingly down at her.

"Very funny. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Not my intention." He dialed in the code and pulled Mallory into his room.

"You know, every once in a blue moon, you should be the one sneaking into my room late at night."

"Yeah but I'm not as good at it as you... and I like pouncing on you when you come in." He smirked making claws with his hands. "You're cute when you're surprised."

She never realized Wildwing had this predatory side to him. She had never been pounced on so much in her life! It was adorable in a way. She laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his bed.

"I think it's time I taught you a lesson about sneaking into someone else's room."

"You told me to."

"Then you should be rewarded for listening to your leader." He tossed her onto the bed in front of him. "And I have just the reward for you."

…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the mighty Ducks.

AN: This is the first time I'm trying to write a series of stories like this so we'll see how it goes. Writing random Fluff isn't my strong point. I wanted to try something different then the long drama/action/romance that I usually do. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this to feel, so it's an experiment.

Grin may have not been the fastest skater but when he had the puck, it was almost impossible to get it away from him, you had to be fast otherwise he clobbered you. Nosedive had just been knocked on his back by the big duck skating the puck down towards the goal. Wildwing glared at him, watching his body language to see what his next move would be. He wasn't afraid of being hit by Grin's pucks like the rest of the team was. It was part of being a goalie, something he had gotten used to a long time ago back on Puckworld. Watching Grin now he could see that he wasn't going to be sporting any new bruises today. Grin passed the to puck over to Mallory, who came in close and shot as she was skating passed him. With quick reflexes the puck was deflected back down the rink. Everyone gave chase but Mallory was behind since she had to go around the goal. Seeing the opportunity, he asked. "My room tonight?"

She checked the others hadn't caught on that she was still by Wildwing. "Why not." She smirked and dashed down the rink to catch up to the others before they realized she wasn't there.

When practice was over, Wildwing did his usual call outs. "Alright team good practice hit the showers." Everyone skated off the ice to clean up. Grin and Nosedive were particularly enthusiastic about dinner. It was pizza night tonight.

…..

Later that evening, Nosedive wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he devoured his slice of pizza while wondering the halls of the Pond. Turning the next corner, he was surprised to see Mallory and Wildwing seemingly jump away from each other. He cocked his head at them in curiosity but shrugged it off. "Yo big bro. What's the hap?"

"Not much Dive." Wildwing's hair was a little messed up but Nosedive didn't comment on it.

"Nosedive your dripping pizza on the ground!" Mallory exclaimed, seeing the thick cheese slide off and land on the floor. She hoped her comment would distract Nosedive from seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Dive come on we've talked about this." Wildwing reprimanded him, placing his hands on his waist.

"Relax I'll clean it up." He bent down, picked the cheese off the floor then stuck it back on his pizza and took a bit. Mallory almost gagged while Wildwing cringed. "See all clean." Nosedive walked off leaving two disgusted teammates behind as he took a bite.

"Okay that was gross." If she had the ability Mallory would have turned green. _"He still left tomato sauce on the ground."_

"And too close. We need to be more careful." Wildwing added, trying to forget what he just saw his little brother do. Mallory nodded and they both continued back to his bedroom, making sure no one saw them enter together. They had been kissing in the hall when Nosedive suddenly rounded the corner. They had to jump apart before the youngest brother saw them in each other's arms. There was no doubt in his mind that if Nosedive found out, then everyone would find out.

"Shame I was enjoying that." Mallory muttered a little lost in her own world, taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah almost as much as you enjoy stealing Dive's ice cream and then putting it back empty."

"Yeah." Mallory laughed. She froze, then panic flashed across her face at admitting to the thief of Nosedive's beloved ice cream by accident. The sly duck had caught her unaware.

"Ha! I knew it!" Wildwing pointed at her, a big grin spread across his face.

"NO! That's not fair! You just caught me off guard with that."

"And all this time Dive has been blaming Duke." He looked like the cat that caught the canary and had just finished a bowl of milk, far too satisfied with himself.

"Do not tell Nosedive!" She ordered, knowing that the youngest member would unleash a hell storm of pranks on her for her trick. Many times, he came running into the rec room from the kitchen demanding answers about his empty ice cream. Never once did he suspect her.

"What'll you give me?" Wildwing's smirk turned predatory as he moved closer to Mallory.

She back away nervously, suddenly feeling like the canary. "Wha-what do you want?" She squeaked at the dark shadow that was looming over her.

Wildwing laughed evilly and took his shirt off. Mallory gasped.

Two minutes later…..

"Oh god yes." Wildwing groaned. "Right there… Oh yeah that's so good." He sighed in pleasure rolling his shoulders, resisting the urge to grab the tones feminine thighs on either side of his waist. He laid on his stomach with Mallory kneeling over his back, kneading the muscles in his tense shoulders.

"I was always told I have magic hands." She smirked at her team captain as he melted under her expert touch.

"From now on your punishments are going to be giving me massages."

"I guess I can live with that." She muttered, moving her hands lower, working on the muscles under his shoulder blades. "Seriously I thought you were going to demand sex."

"We'll do that later. For punishments, I think this is fitting." Mallory frowned, not sure how to take that answer. Wildwing seemed to realize this. "Not that sex with you isn't great. It's the best but seriously if didn't force you to give me massages would you do it?"

"Probably not as often as you'd want." She admitted, focusing on a particularly stubborn knot.

"Right. I know you're not going to turn down sex with me. You love it as much as I do and that wouldn't really be a punishment, so this makes sense."

"Okay can't argue that." She went back to focusing on massaging his back, she still had an hour to go. "You're not going to look for reasons to punish me, are you?" Wildwing didn't answer. "Wildwing….?" Still no answer.

...

Down the hall Duke was walking towards his bedroom when his floor slipped on something. He yelped and he fell back. Sitting up he looked to see what had caused him to fall. "WHY IS THERE TOMATO SAUCE ON THE FLOOR?"

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The meeting was about upgrades that had happened and would be happening in the next week. Everyone would need to help, so they were all assigned different tasks. During the meeting while Tanya was explaining, Wildwing caught Mallory's eye. He smirked at her, then under his crossed arm gave the hand signals indicting what he wanted to do and where to meet. Mallory signaled the confirmation and the plan was set. After the meeting, they would both go to the supplies closet to fool around. Thing was they had two… and both were thinking of a different one.

Mallory went into the closet that Wildwing told her to meet him in. She looked around, seeing if anyone was around to witness her strange disappearance into a hall closet and found the area vacant. She smirked and went in then shut the door behind her. Wildwing would be along any moment and when he got here she was going to pounce on him for a change. She waited patiently for a couple of minutes, as time went by she checked her watch, wondering what the holdup was. She started to get concerned until the sound of footsteps caught her attention. _"Finally."_ She thought as she prepared to spring into action. The door handle turned and before he could turn on the lights Mallory grabbed his hand and yanked him in, slamming the door shut behind him, barely letting any light in the small dark room.

Like planned she pounced. Pushing him onto the stool she climbed in his lap. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this." She kissed him hard. He seemed surprised but melted into the kiss. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer, hungrily devouring her mouth. She moaned and broke the kiss, leaning her head back to let him trail kisses down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone and moved his hands up her shirt. "Stop teasing me. I want you right now." She undid his pants but froze when he groaned. _"That doesn't sound like Wildwing."_

"Come on Sweetheart your killing me. Keep going." Duke groaned. Mallory gasped in horror and jumped up, shoving herself off her teammate and inadvertently knocking him off the stool, his booted feet went flying over his head. She opened the door and jumped out of the closet, realizing her mistake.

…..

Tanya wandered down the hall not paying attention to what she was doing when she saw a closest door slightly ajar. Reaching out to close it, she wasn't expecting to be suddenly yanked in. An unknown mouth was kissing hers she did the first thing that came to mind, she kicked said person in the balls. They let her go and the distinct voice of her leader groaning in pain on the floor could be heard.

"W-Wildwing?" Tanya asked in surprise. She turned on a light to see a pain stricken but just as surprised Wildwing.

"Tanya?"

"You better have a good explanation for this!" She said very seriously, glaring down at said leader.

"I do and don't." He said from the floor panting. "Oh I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Well I'm waiting for your ex-explanation."

"I thought you were Mallory."

That surprised Tanya. "Wait, you and Mallory are.."

"Yeah, since Ecuador."

"That's why you didn't come back that night." She said to herself with a whistle. "Did you plan that?" Tanya asked her leader, realizing that he may have been a little more conniving then she first thought.

"…. Maybe."

"You did! That explains why you let Nosedive stay behind!"

He finally stood up now, no longer feeling like he was going to be sick. "Can we keep this between us? Like all of it." He looked a little worried.

Tanya laughed. "Of course, no harm no foul but where is Mallory? Was she supposed to meet you?" Wildwing's eyes grew large at this.

"Huh. I think she went to the other closest."

Awkwardly leaving the small dark room, both put the humiliating incident behind them.

They walked down the hall to find the most likely impatient red head only to hear a yell and a crash. Running to see what happened they found Mallory jumping out of the said closet with her hand over her beak in horror.

"Mallory?" Wildwing called out.

She looked over and her eyes widened, then Duke stumbled out with his pants partially unbuttoned and a bucket for cleaning the floors on his head. "What the hell Sweetheart! I thought we were having fun?"

Tanya's and Wildwing's jaws dropped, realizing that Mallory made the same mistake that Wildwing did, except it looked like she got a little further. Wildwing put his hands up and took a deep breath. "Okay how far did you get?"

"Not far!" She exclaimed a frantic look on her face making Tanya giggle into her hand.

Duke looked at everyone in confusion. "Okkkaaay. Wha' did I miss?"

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

After a lot of explaining the four had finally reached an understanding that they would keep everything between them but Mallory had been avoiding Duke since the incident. Her embarrassment would always show on her cheeks when he entered a room. The worst was when Nosedive noticed her acting funny and made an offhand comment about it, drawing attention to her uncomfortable state. Wildwing raised an eyebrow at her while Duke smirked. Tanya rolled her eyes at the three of them. Tanya believed they were making a bigger deal of it then what it was. Seeing that Mallory would most likely want to talk about it she asked the only other female if she wanted to go out on a girl's night to have a few drinks and good conversation.

Upon asking the question, Mallory eagerly accepted and this led to them both climbing into a taxi which was taking them to one of the most secretive and trendy bars in Anaheim. It was Mallory's and Tanya's place to get away, not even the guys knew about it. Tanya shut the door behind her while Mallory gave the odd driver the address. The man was twitchy.

He made both ducks a little uncomfortable but they ignored it and chose to pass the time with idol conversation. "So I, uh have to know. Why do you keep blushing when Duke walks into the room?"

Mallory wanted to smack her head against the side window but reframed from touching the finger smeared glass for sanitary reasons. "Look it's just that…" The red head thought about what she was trying to say. "It was actually…" Tanya's eyes widened hearing that. "He was a good kisser."

"Wait? That's what your embarrassed about?" They could both hearing the taxi driver mumbling to himself but they continued to ignore him.

"No, I'm embarrassed about the fact that… I… was actually turned on."

Tanya laughed loudly. "So. That'll happen. It happened to me for like a second when Wildwing did it."

"Wait? When Wildwing did what?" It was Mallory's turn to raise her eyebrow.

Tanya froze, her face reflecting disbelief that she let that tidbit of information slip out. "I uh.."

"Wildwing kissed you?"

"Ye-ye-yeah but in his defense, he thought it was you! Li-like what happened with you and Duke!"

The temperamental mighty duck stared at Tanya for a moment, Tanya could feel the sweat gathering at her brow. _"Uh no! I've just ruined their relationship! Mallory may hate me after this! I told Wildwing I wouldn't tell anyone! He's gonna be pissed!"_

"Then what happened?"

"I-uh, I kicked him in the balls."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mallory exploded with laughter. Scaring the already twitchy driver and making him swerve a little.

"You're not mad?"

"Noooo! Why would I be? Like you said it was an accident." At this point the taxi driver's mumbling had turned into a full-blown conversation with himself as he took an irregular turn off the main route, now heading away from where they needed to go.

"Hey buddy, you were supposed to stay on that road." Mallory point back over her shoulder. If this guy thought he was gonna take them the long way and charge them more, then he would be wrong.

"It's over, all of it. The end is here and nobody even realizes it!" The driver spoke loudly at his windshield.

Mallory and Tanya both looked at each other, they now realized they were in a taxi with an unstable person. "Okay why don't you pull over." Tanya suggested.

"And that bitch. She left me alone! Took the cat, ran off with my sister AND MY STAMP COLLECTION!"

"Oh boy." Tanya watched the driver wearily, both were unsure what to say till he pulled out a gun.

"Where has he been hiding that?" Tanya asked as she used a laser in her Omitool to cut away the glass between the passengers and the driver.

"I'm sure I don't want to know." Mallory mumbled. Both looked at each other and nodded. They glared at the driver from behind and hit their chest pieces at the same time, doing a quick change into their battle gear. "I'll take care of him. You get control of the car." He didn't see them remove the glass quietly.

"Go-got it."

"If I go… THEN I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" He yelled. They both sprang into action. Before the man could even comprehend Mallory had twisted his wrist so he dropped the gun and wrapped her other arm around his throat. Putting him in a strangle hold, the man's eyes bulging out as Mallory comically wrestled him with easy. Tanya jumped into the front seat while this was all happening to take control of the car, grabbing the wheel as Mallory yanked the crazed man into the back seat. Tanya could see the man's limbs where everywhere as Mallory manhandled him and tied him up hog style with her knee in his back. "No stop, stop please!" He yelled finally able to talk after Mallory had almost choked him.

"Why should we? You were perfectly willing to take two innocent people out. I should break your legs!" Mallory threatened as Tanya pulled the car to the side of the road. The blonde turned around to watch what was happening, smirking at how Mallory had the nutcase tied-up, it would not have been comfortable.

"Your both crazy! And you're hurting me! I didn't sign-up for this!" He yelled making both ducks pause.

"Sign up for what? Di-Did someone pay you to do this?" Tanya asked.

"You're on a hidden camera show!"

Both ducks froze and looked forward at the same time at the flashing red light on the rearview mirror.

"Oops." Both said at the same time.

…..

Wildwing was rubbing his temples from the headache that was coming on as a very loud and obnoxious producer yelled in Phil's face. The leader of the Mighty Ducks had blocked out the man's voice two minutes ago as he went on and on about suing them.

When he had arrived with Phil, Mallory and Tanya both had on their 'whoops' faces. The taxi driver sat on the curve with big puppy dog eyes staring up at them. The situation would have been funny if he hadn't been woken-up from his sleep for this.

In their defense, the producer was dumb to select them as targets for this show. They were alien crimefighting ducks. What did they think was going to happen? Mallory and Tanya could handle themselves better than most males back on Puckworld that trained to fight for a living. If anything, he was proud of the way they handled the situation. The guy wasn't hurt and the car wasn't even damaged… besides the window inside but that was cheap and easy to fix.

Finally, Phil got the producer to calm down and was able to confiscate all the footage from the incident. So, it would be like this never happened, except for some traumatized parties involved. He glanced over at the driver, who was really an actor, as he sat on the curb nursing his sore throat. He was friendly enough now that he wasn't terrified or in pain. Mallory and Tanya apologized to him about what happened, which he accepted on the condition that they take a picture and sign an autograph for him. They didn't argue.

Phil walked over to them now that everything was cleared up. "Looks like we're all taken care of here. You guys own me." He went to put the recorded footage in his jacket but Mallory suddenly snatched it out of his hand, she threw it to the ground, smashing it then pulled out her gun making everyone jump back as she shot it a couple of time. The thing was obliterated.

"Uhhh… what the hell was that?" Wildwing asked.

"Nothing." Mallory answered a little too quickly, seemingly perfectly calm as she put her gun away. "Just destroying the evidence of… you know, this whole thing." The explanation was lame at best.

Tanya had to reframe from smacking her forehead. She could have just gotten the tape from Phil's office and erased the footage of their conversation.

"Okay… Well it's been a long night. Let's go." Wildwing raised his eyebrow and walked to Phil's car. Phil just shrugged, the tape wasn't important now anyhow, he had gotten the only copy and Tanya had made sure they erased all the backup footage.

Both females followed behind them, walking close to each other. "Uh ya- yah know, that could have been smoother." Tanya whispered.

"I know. Wildwing would have wanted to watch the footage tonight. I didn't want him hear that conversation." Mallory watched him as he got in the car.

Tanya rolled her eyes for what had to be the third time that night. "Honestly, it's not a big deal." Sometimes she didn't get her teammates.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

"You were late for practice this morning." Wildwing didn't look at her as he walked down the hall.

"By two minutes… You're seriously gonna nitpick over two minutes."

"Doesn't matter. You've left me no choice. You need to be punished." His face looked like it was carved out of stone but his eyes had a shine to them.

"But I'm still sore from last time!" Mallory bemoaned. "Can't we take longer breaks in between? That way I have time to rest and heal?"

"Nope. To the bedroom." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Mallory grumbled the whole way about never having a chance to recover anymore.

Duke peeked around the corner, a wicked grin on his face. Having stumbled onto the conversation accidently with Nosedive, he decided now was the time to announce this relationship to the team without himself being the one to announce it. So, he would set it up and send Nosedive to investigate. Besides, he was bored and this would entertain him for hours on end. "Was that conversation what I thought it was?" Nosedive peeked from behind him.

"There's no way. Bro wouldn't abuse his power like that."

Duke set him up, sending out the line with bait. "You never know Nosedive. Being stranded on a strange planet can do strange things to a duck. Make him do stuff he wouldn't usually do."

"Maybe but Wing wouldn't do that." Dive insisted.

"Let's find out." Nosedive took the bait. Both ducks quietly went the way their leader and Mallory had disappeared. They approached the door to Wildwing's room and heard noises. Duke and Dive both pressed their ears to the door. The sound of Wildwing groaning could be heard.

Nosedive stumbled back as if he had been smacked in the face. Duke started pointing at the door frantically, while looking at Nosedive. "See I was right." He whispered. _"Hook, line, and sinker."_

"Dude what do we do?" The image of his honorable big brother had been shattered, he felt, disappointed, betrayed, crushed. He had always looked up to Wildwing for his noble traits, even if he didn't say it.

"Nothing right now. We need to confront them about this. I'll ask Mallory if I need to step in and you can demand an answer from your brother as to why he is forcing Mallory to do this. Honestly, I never thought she would let anyone do that to her. I'm disappointed."

"No kidding but if this is happening right now, shouldn't we stop it… right now."

Duke snapped his fingers as if a lightbulb went off. "You're right! I'll pick the lock. We'll charge in and give Wildwing a good talking to." Inside his head, he was cackling evilly.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's do this." Nosedive set his face in determination.

Duke picked the lock quietly, careful to not alert the two ducks inside. "When I say go we both run in. Got it?" Nosedive nodded. "Alright." He placed his hand over the open button. "And… Go." He made it look like he was going to run in. Nosedive sprinted in without looking to see if Duke was following. Duke had run back down the corridor, laughing manically.

"Bro! Stop! How could yo-" Nosedive froze at the sight that greeted him. Wildwing was laying on his stomach with his shirt off. His eyes were wide at being caught like this by his brother. Mallory was massaging his shoulder but froze when Dive ran in. Staring awkwardly at the young duck from on top of his brothers back.

Nosedive's mouth hung open in shock and betrayal. "HOW COULD YOU!" He suddenly yelled at his brother.

Mallory sighed. "Looks like it's out in the open now."

"ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOUR LITTLE BRO!"

"Dive I can explain."

"And here I thought you were taking advantage of Mallory!" The blonde threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Wait! what? Why would you think that?"

"Dude being stranded on a strange planet can make a duck do strange things!" Nosedive repeated Duke's earlier statement.

"When have I ever given the impression that I would do something like that?" The leader of the team was offended.

"Well you have been forcing me to give you massages as punishment for small things. That is kind of taking advantage of me." Getting off his back, Mallory was happy for the reprieve her hands got.

"You hussy!" Nosedive shouted.

"Hey! I am not a hussy!" Mallory crossly defended herself.

"Not you Mal. HIM!" He pointed at his big brother.

Wildwing was suddenly out of bed. "I'm not a hussy!"

"You are a full-blown hussy! Hussy! Hussy! Hussy!" Nosedive stamped his foot down every time he repeated the offensive word.

Mallory could only observe as the argument got stranger and more intense as it went on. Dive was acting like a girlfriend who just caught her boyfriend in bed with another woman, Wing wasn't helping the situation by acting like a defensive boyfriend, who was now turning apologetic for some reason. Maybe Nosedive was right, being on a strange planet did make ducks behave strangely. She glanced at the door to see it unlocked. "I know I locked that." She got up walking passed the two bickering brothers, to check the lock, it looked virtually untouched. "Only one duck here could have done this." She glanced towards Duke's room. "I think it's time I had a little chat with our resident former thief about keeping secrets." She stomped down the hall on a mission. Tanya walked out of her room to see the look on Mallory's face and did a 180 back into her room until the danger passed.

Not long after Mallory left, Nosedive came running out of the room dramatically, yelling about betrayal with Wildwing following soon after, wanting to try and explain to his brother why he didn't tell him about his and Mallory's relationship.

Grin was walking down the hall to the kitchen when Nosedive stormed passed him. "You should have told me you and Mallory were doing the beast with two backs. We're family! I should know who could possibly become a permanent part of this family!" The big duck stopped to listen to the conversation, unsurprised.

Wildwing came around the corner to see Grin there. "Eh?" He didn't know what to say to the duck that was a power house in his own right.

Grin just put his hand together and gave a small bow. "Namaste." Wildwing gave a similar awkward bow back and quickly left to find his brother. Walking now in the opposite direction from two brothers, Grin decided he would wait for the storm of emotions coming off them to pass before going back towards the kitchen. Other people's or duck's negative energy sometime clouded his aura.

All seemed to calm down until he went passed Duke's room. The duck's door was open and the sound Duke yelping could be heard echoing out the doorway. Glancing in he saw Mallory had Duke knotted up in a pretzel of pain. "This is what happens when you break promises!" She yelled over his whining. Seeing that she wasn't going to permanently hurt the ex-thief, Grin took a right down the next hall to go top side.

"There is too much negative energy down here today."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Nosedive walked into the rec room to see Wildwing, Mallory and Duke watching tv. Mallory was sitting next to Wildwing, not close enough to touch but close enough to know that something was going on. Mallory spotted the teen first, she watched him, wondering what he would do and how he would react. She hadn't seen him since he called Wildwing a hussy when he found her giving their leader a massage. Nosedive made eye contact with her and smirked. She raised an eyebrow as he walked over and took a seat right next to her, facing both her and his brother. Wildwing seeing him now waited to see what he wanted. Duke remained quiet over on the other sofa, mainly cause he didn't want to suffer anymore of Mallory's wrath.

Nosedive just stared at the two of them before speaking. "I want you both to know that I totally support you."

Not what they were expecting. "Ah what?" Wildwing asked.

"I support your relationship. I mean how can I not! You're my big bro and Mal you're my… teammate."

Mallory watched him with a deadpanned expression. _"Not friend huh?"_ She thought to herself as she impatiently waited for him to finish his speech, which was sure to have some sort of backhanded compliment in there somewhere.

"I mean considering our situation you've both done pretty well for yourselves." …And there is was.

Mallory put her hand up to stop Nosedive in the middle of his speech. "Wow, wow! Are you saying that we settled?"

"Well… yeah." Looking to the world like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't settle." Mallory glared at the youngest member of the team.

"Neither did I." Wildwing watched his brother with an offended expression.

"Look it's okay. We are limited in our selection here." Nosedive used his hands to make a circle around himself. "I mean there's nothing wrong with it."

"But we didn't settle." Wildwing put down the controller and crossed his arms. "I've liked Mallory since the beginning."

"Okay well Mal did you like bro in the beginning?"

"I mean well… I thought he was cute and all but no I didn't even put the option in my head. My focus was the mission. I didn't exactly start this thing looking for a boyfriend." Mallory crossed her arms. "But after getting to know him and working with him, yeah I started to like him… a lot."

"So you settle Mal."

"I did not settle!" She repeated loudly.

"I mean come on Mal. No offence to you bro but with your hair being the same color as your feathers you look like a permanent baldy."

"WHAT?" Wildwing sat up glaring at his brother. Duke snickered off over to the side but covered it up quickly when Wildwing's head snapped in his direction.

"Look at me! This can't be confused with baldness." The teen ran his hand through his thick golden locks, wiping it back and forth, making himself look like a bad herbal essence commercial.

"Why you little brat!" Wildwing dove at Nosedive who had the audacity to look shocked. Soon both brothers were a tangle of flailing limbs on the floor. Wildwing got Nosedive in a head lock and proceeded to give him the most painful noggie he has ever had.

Mallory decided to continue ignoring both brothers and turned up the volume on the tv so that it would drown out the sound of fighting. "Give him a good noggie for me." Mallory cheered Wildwing on unenthusiastically as she kept her eyes glued to the tv.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Wildwing, captain and leader of the Mighty Ducks stared at what could only be his imagination running wild.

"You're… cooking?" He observed the strange creature that was supposed to be Nosedive Flashblade. The Nosedive Flashblade, a.k.a. his little brother, who never cooked. Mallory stood observing the young duck from behind the safety of her leader and boyfriend, her living shield.

"Yeah bro! I told you I want to show my support."

"How is this showing support?" Mallory was feeling brave enough to take a seat at the kitchen table while Wildwing remained standing.

"Because I'm making sure you both stay healthy and happy. You're both gonna need more nourishment from now on." He took the pan of two grilled cheese sandwiches off the stove and plated them.

"Why are we gonna need more nourishment?" She had to ask.

He looked at her like she had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Well, you know, since your more… active now. You're gonna need more food." Mallory just stared waiting to see where his thought process was going. "I made you both a pre-coitus snack."

"Oh god gross!" Mallory visibly cringed at the term. "First, never call it that again! Any of that kind of talk from you just grosses me out!" The term made her never want to even think about doing it again. "Secondly, why would we want to eat before that! Then kissing is gonna taste like the meal you just had."

Hearing her say this Wildwing quickly hid the half-eaten grill cheese sandwich behind his back. She looked over at Wildwing to see if he agreed only to cringe again at the sight some crumbs stuck around his mouth and his cheeks full. One fell off the side of his beak and landed on the floor with a damning tap.

Seeing that he was caught Wildwing shrugged. "What? I'll brush my teeth."

"Ugh." She got up and left. Wildwing watched her walk out then turned to glare at his little brother.

"You know for being supportive, you sure are doing a good job of being a cock block."

"It's what I'm here for man." Nosedive raised his hand for a high five.

"What? No there is no high fives for that." Wildwing grabbed the other grill cheese sandwich and left the kitchen.

'You're welcome for the sandwich!" Dive called after his brother. "That went well I think." He smiled to himself, takin off his apron and hanging it back up next to the sink. "I wonder what else I can do to mess with them?"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

"Personally, I kind of like him this way." Mallory smiled with her hands on her hips at the stone statue known as Phil Palmfeather, a.k.a. their manager.

"We can't just leave him like this." Wildwing knew he would regret those words later.

"No more stupid publicity stunts. No more photo ops." Tanya spoke cheerfully, feeling that this was a little bit of payback that Phil was getting right now.

Nosedive was resting against the computer console with his arms crossed, agreeing with his two female teammates. "And truth be known he makes a nice decoration."

"Ohhh that is so tempting… but I can't." Duke tapped the Star-Sword against Phil's chest, he was outlined but a yellow light for only a second and almost instantly was back to normal.

"Wha-what happened? Where's the jewel?" He turned to Duke, his sunglasses still on his chubby face.

"Basically, it's gone Phil. We destroyed it."

"What? You can't do this to me! That thing gave me riches, fame, girlfriends!"

"Sorry Phil, had to do it." Duke walked over and place the Star-Sword in one of the empty vault shelves with the other oddments they had collected over the months on Earth.

"That's just like you ducks!" He dramatically put his hand over his eyes, his voice cracking like he was going to cry. "I can't take this heartbreak. Sometimes, I wish I was made of stone!"

Wildwing scoffed off the side at Phil's dramatics. He would have kind of cared if something happened to Phil but he would have been devastated if they couldn't have changed Mallory and Grin back. He shivered at the memory of them both frozen as stone statues. Anytime a good wind came by he wanted to panic. What if they got blown over, they could have shattered to pieces! Then there would have been no way to save them.

"Phil, five words Alright. Careful. What. You. Wish. For." The door closed on the vault and it slide back into the underground. Everyone spilt off to go their own ways while Phil had a meltdown in the Ready Room.

Being the leader was wearing on one's mind. It was his decisions that lead to the outcome of their battle today. It was always his decisions and in the end, it came out fine, he made the right choices but what if one day he didn't? What if one of them dies because he chose wrong? Walking into his room, he went right to the shower. "Maybe a hot shower will help me relax."

…..

It didn't help. Currently he laid in his bed staring at the ceil. Looking over at his alarm clock, the time read 2:35 am. He sighed, turned away and closed his eyes but he could not force sleep to come. Turning to look again at his clock it read 3:00 am. "Fuck." He growled. Throwing the bed sheets off himself, he put on a shirt and walked out to the kitchen figuring that it would be empty, only to find the light was on.

Glancing around the corner who did he find rummaging through the freezer? Why none other than Mallory. Her cute little backside was stuck out as she bent over, the sound of bags and frozen foods, being shuffled around.

"What are you doing?" She jumped only a little, pulling her head back to look at her boyfriend, leaning against the doorframe. He smirked seeing a spoon hanging out of her mouth as her big green eyes looked up at him innocently. She was asking for it giving him that look, she knew he loved that look… besides the spoon hanging out of her mouth. Wildwing could never resist those eyes, them made him want to jump her, especially when she was bent over like that. He let his eyes trail down to her butt which was covered by some comfy looking lounge shorts.

Bring her hand back she relieved the container of ice cream. Pulling the spoon out of her mouth she shrugged. "Ice cream on the house, curtesy of Dive?" She wiggled the half-eaten container that had been carefully hidden in the back.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at her, then shrugged. "Why not."

…..

Mallory laughed at Wildwing's finished story. Taking a scoop of ice cream and feeding it to him while he was sitting across from her. He took a bite of the ice cream and swallowed it down. "Yum, thanks." He smirked. Just sitting down and being around Mallory had helped relax him.

Mallory dipped the spoon back in, enjoying the last bite. "That was good and look we finished the whole thing."

"I think I have to agree with you. Stolen ice cream is better."

"Don't ever tell Duke." She spoke quietly, looking sly as she joked around.

"Yeah, his image of you would be forever tainted." Wildwing's smirk died when Duke was suddenly looming over Mallory, his hands on his hips.

"So… You set me up and don't even invite me to part take. I see how it is." Mallory tensed, turning around to look up at him, cringing slightly.

"Oh Duke."

"Don' you oh Duke me! You've been settin' me up!" He pointed a finger at her.

"I have not… At least not on purpose."

"And you." He pointed at his leader, who looked a little taken aback. "You've been in on it the whole time! I thought you were the mature one."

"What?" Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't Duke. It's just been me, Wildwing just caught me tonight… Why is everyone up anyway?" She looked around hoping Nosedive wasn't wandering the halls.

"I'm always up this late." Duke said, walking around the table to the fridge and opening it to find a snack.

"Sorry Duke. I would have invited you if I didn't think you would rat me out, like you did when I was giving Wildwing a massage." She looked at him pointedly.

Wildwing whipped his head over in Duke's direction so fast that it looked like it would snap off. It was Duke's turn to cringe. "Alright ya got me there. Consider us even." He found an apple and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't say anything about this to Dive." Mallory warned.

"After last time? Of course I won't." Duke's fading voice could be heard. Wildwing could only shake his head at his teammates, a small smile tilting his beak.

"We'd better get rid of the evidence." He offered. Mallory nodded in agreement. Throwing the carton away in the trash and placing the spoon in the dishwasher. Turning around to see him just watching her again, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay Wildwing what's going on?"

"What?"

"You've been acting a little off tonight? What's up?"

She could see right through him when he wasn't wearing the mask. He sighed. "Nothing… just…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Seeing you turned into a statue… freaked me out." She waited patiently for him to finish. "I can't stop thinking about what I would do if someone happened to you… or any of you for that matter."

Nodding Mallory walked over and stopped right in front of him, her head only coming up to his shoulders. "I get that but everything you've done so far has kept us alive and going. I know we wouldn't have made it this far if we didn't have you. Just keep doing what you're doing, focus on the safety of your team and everything will be okay." He didn't say anything, just let his eyes trace over her face. "How about this? How about we go to your room and do a naked movie night?"

He smirked. "You know we never actually watch those movies."

"We see the end of them." She defended.

"What do you say?"

WIldwing pretended to think about it for a moment. "…Yes." He gave a curt nod. Wrapping an arm around her waist and walking back to his room together. "I love you Mal."

She leaned up and kissed the underside of his beak. "I love you too."

…..


End file.
